Retrieval
by Violentchick2011
Summary: Kanda has a secret....


Retrieval

Kanda calmly walked through the halls of the Black Order to Komui's office. Once there he opened the big, wooden doors. He couldn't lose his temper today, if he wanted to get this mission.

"Komui, he mission you were going to give to Allen when he got back, what it is?"

"A retrieval mission to go get a set of exorcists," Komui states with an expectant and serene look.

"Who are they?" Kanda pressed.

"You already know who they are, so you don't need to ask,"

"I haven't seen her in 8 years. I believe it would be wise to send me instead of Allen, since she doesn't trust strangers,"

"Is that all?"

"No, but please let me have this mission, " Kanda didn't want to beg but he would if he had to.

"Because I understand your situation and your real reasons, I'll let you go get them,"

"Thank you," He said with a grumble but relaxed nonetheless.

With that he stormed out to get his Mugen. But just before he could walk out the door.

"Oh and a finder will have to go with you, just in case any akuma are around, to let us know if something goes wrong," Kamui calmly added from behind his desk.

"I don't care, so long as she's okay and coming here in the end," with that he left

-30 minutes later-

Kanda and the finder were going down the stairs to take a boat out.

"Master Kanda, forgive me for asking, but why do you want to do this retrieval mission? It's so unlike you."

All the finder got as a reply was Kanda's death glare that could freeze hell and a growl.

"Right, it's not any of my concern," the finder said nervously.

The boat ride was quiet and tense. Anyone could tell that Kanda was losing his patience, if the way he was tapping his foot was any indication.

When they got to the dock Kanda all but jumped off the boat. Making sure the finder was behind him, he started toward the train station at a brisk pace.

"Sir why are you in such a hurry? True normally you always want the mission over with quickly but this is a new extreme." The finder asked curiously behind Kanda, trying to keep up with his pace.

"It's none of your business." Kanda grumbled and the finder seemed to understand that Kanda was sick of the questions.

They boarded the train that led to the first class compartment for the ride. An hour (or however long it took) later, they clambered off the train at their station. Kanda paused right outside the big, crowded train station.

"Home." Is all he said as he looked at his hometown with sad eyes, before continuing on his walk to find the exorcists. The town of Saladin looked the same as it did 8 years ago.

"Sir do you know where we are going?" the finder asked as they walked along the busy streets, occasionally bumping into people.

"Yes I know where we need o go," he replied quietly. They kept walking along the busy streets until they got to an intersection. It seemed like a peaceful neighborhood, before they heard a scream of terror. They ran around the corner onto Lily lane as several people started to run away. When Kanda could finally see through the panicking people he saw an akuma about 10 feet high, reminding Kanda of a demented bugs bunny that he had seen as a child, with a set of pistols, shooting at everybody. Kanda knew what it was after and, plagued with concern, he ran to get rid of it quickly. He didn't want her to get hurt. Just as his hand landed on Mugen the akuma then turned it's attention to Kanda as if it sensed his presence, lifted a pistol and started shooting at him. Kanda dodged the bullets, his hand on Mugen. As he was running to dodge the bullets he pulled his Mugen out and activated the innocence. The people that were in houses were starting to panic and run outside and down the streets, to get away from the attacking akuma. He had to keep avoiding the civilians while attacking the akuma. But with everyone bumping into him, he couldn't attack.

A loud bang cut through all the chaos. There, on the porch of a two story white house, with a garden and a homey look to it, was a young girl with long hair, gold and blonde swirled into harmony with various shades of blue blended together in various values that intertwined with one another. Her bangs hung in her eyes, a mesmerizing teal blue with hints of storm cloud grey in them. Her face was sharp like a hawk, with a hint of soft female features that made her a man's dream. She was tall for a female, reaching a full height of 5' 7". She had that perfect hourglass shape to her, with a well-endowed chest, with slim, firm legs. She ware a black shirt that stopped right above her belly button, with a set of dark blue jeans and a black leather belt that hugged her form. She had broad shoulders that were soft and delicate. Her arms are long and slim. All in all a dream girl, aside from the gun, in her right hand. There was another girl right behind her right shoulder. She has long golden brown hair that reached her hips and bangs that hid her glittering dark brown eyes. She was a few inches shorter than the first girl. Her face was softer than the first girl, with almond shaped eyes. Like the first girl her chest was well endowed. Her shoulders slouched down into long slim arms. She too, had an hourglass shape, with shapely hips and legs that were long and soft, yet strong. But what really drew attention, were the intricate, golden designs all over their bodies, something similar to a beautifully carved picture in stone. What made them so incredible was the fact that the designs on both of their bodies were exactly the same. The designs were script-like, exotically traveling to their eyes. With a life of it's own, the gold seemed to leak into their eyes, a hint of the vibrant and ever changing gold flashing. The gold from the first girl's hand seemed to coat the gun in a heavenly glow. The shot she had fired a few minutes ago burned a hole in the akuma. The second girl gathered the same type of light, into a ball in her hand and threw it at the akuma. The akuma fell, at the force of the blow, a burn where the ball of light hit him in the chest growing. The pistol in the akuma's hand was then used to knock the gun in the first girl's hand onto the ground. As it got to it's feet and started to shoot at the girl's they started to run toward the akuma preparing to attack. The first girl had the golden light surrounding her feet while the other once again gathered it around her hands. The golden haired girl quickly jumped on top of a carriage left in the street, almost effortlessly. The brown haired girl kept running ahead. They narrowly avoided the attacks of the akuma. The golden haired girl jumped off the carriage, right into the akuma's face, kicking it in the head, knocking it off balance and making it fall. The brown haired girl ran, and with her gold covered hand hit the akuma with all her might, punching a hole in the akuma's gut, killing it instantly. As the soul trapped in the akuma disappeared, the two girls turned to Kanda, who had been watching the scene in amazement. The finder, like Kanda, was in awe. The golden haired girl chuckled, her voice like silver bells, and with a smile on her face said.

"Hey big bro, what took you so long?"


End file.
